The present proposal is for a three-year program of research to study systematically the amalgamation reaction, dissolution kinetics and the corresponding diffusional process. The results to be obtained from the present proposed research should have broad importance for the understanding of amalgamation kinetics as well as for the establishment of experimental methods to study reactions between liquid mercury and metal specimens. In view of the present interest in amalgams other than with conventional Ag3Sn alloy, significant results will be obtained to elucidate the amalgamation-reaction mechanism of the Ag-Sn-X alloys, which is not fully explained at present. The results to be obtained are leading to improved properties, better reproducibility and easier manipulation of amalgam restoratives.